Break Control
by theDarKUnnamed13411
Summary: Its finally Spring Break and things couldn't be better, that is untill some strange things start happening. Will Danny be able to save the world one last time, or rather seal its fate? Much better summary inside...DxS, TxOC


**_As promised; Full Summary: It'stheir first year of college and it's finally Spring Break. Nerves have calmed and everyone can finally get some well-deserved R&R. The group decides to spend their freedom in Palm Beach where they appear on MTV's Spring Break after befriending the host on the flight there. Everything couldn't be more perfect, but that all changed when Danny start noticing strange behavior exhibited by his peers. When the clues fall together, Danny realizes that he's in way over his headwhen he must face his strongest enemy yet, a ghost GOD. And the worst part is, no one will believe him!With his human friends powerless to help, Danny must rely on an old, ghostly friend and a new power, that could change his life forever, to save the world one last time._**

**_An: Hey peoples, this is my first fic on here so please for my sake be gentle, no flames but I do accept constructive criticism. Please R&R! Thanks…_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DP (damn!)**_

_**Chapter 1: the Trip of a Lifetime

* * *

**_

"_Flight 347 to Palm Beach, Florida is now boarding. Will passengers please proceed in an orderly fashion to the boarding area. Thank you"_ sang the voice over the intercom, although it would only be heard by those not left semi-conscious by the early hour of morning. A pair of lazy blue eyes emerged from a forest of black hair and placed their gaze upon the airport wall clock that read 5:42 am.

That's us guy's, let's get going," moaned the exhausted gothic beauty. She stood and stretched her arms in an attempt to shake off her fatigue, "Maybe we'll get more sleep on the plane."

"Hang in there Sam," chuckled and anxious African American boy, "I couldn't be more awake, just picturing it makes me excited, just think about it. The sun, the beach, the ocean, the resort, the babes – Oww!" a false look of pain manifested itself on his face as he recovered from the slap delivered to his head, courtesy of his new girlfriend Reyna.

"You best stay away from those babes boy, or you'll be answering to me. Ain't no hoes gunna be on my man. You best keep your eyes off if you know what's good for you." She smiled as he pulled her to his side.

"And that's why you're my girl," said Tucker, "Now we better get going before we miss our flight. These are nonrefundable tickets!"

"What do u care? Sam paid for them," retorted the fatigued halfa, leaving his best friend searching for a response, and the two girls laughing.

* * *

From a view above the clouds, you could see the sun floating lazily from the horizon below, illuminating the sky as its altitude increased. The snowy peaks of the mountaintops not far below emerged from the haze, revealing the massive structures below. This was the breathtaking view from Danny Fenton's window, as he silently let in its beauty. All though he could fly, he had never ventured far from Amity Park, and therefore had never witnessed such a wonderful sight. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Danny shifted his glance to Sam and couldn't help but smile. She reflected his gesture.

"Ya." Danny returned to his previous position; head resting in his palms and elbows on the armrest of his recliner.

Sam sank back into her seat, burying her face into her favorite magazine, only to be interrupted by the persistent beep of Tucker's PDA. Over all the years, he could never bring himself to part with it, only upgrade it to its current glory. Tucker felt the annoyed gaze of the group upon him. He flashed an innocent smile and put it away, sinking back into his seat with a false look of sadness as everyone resumed their activities.

"Is this seat taken?" His voice brought her back to focus. She looked up into a pair of the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen, set into a face that seemed to perfect to be real.

"No, go ahead," she replied smiling, trying to be polite. He noticed her smile fade as she continued reading.

"I'm sorry, if I bothered you."

"No, it's cool. What would make you think that?"

"I dunno, you just look annoyed."

"Sam's always like that," Tucker added rising from the row behind. That annoying ghost of a smile manifested itself on his lips.

"Tucker, sit down!" snapped Reyna, rolling her beautiful blue eyes. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the pair as Tucker was yanked down to his seat.

"You got a name?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Sam. You've already met Tucker and Reyna." The pair waved as he looked over to the seats behind him.

"And that's Danny."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Likewise," Danny growled, his eyes narrowing as he turned back to the window, shooting daggers at the newcomer. He tried to be friendly, in a sarcastic way that fooled no one. Sam grimaced at him, rolling her eyes as she returned her attention back to her new acquaintance.

"Are all your friends this nice to strangers." His eyebrow kicked up.

"Oh, don't mind Danny. He won't bite…hard. I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't give it."

"Are you always this difficult to talk to?"

"Only if you want me to be, my names Jake by the way, Jake Harris."

"Why does that sound so familiar? OhmiGod, you're from that crazy Spring Break show aren't you, the one on MTV right?"

"Guilty, you watch?"

"Seen it once, heard of it a helluva lot more."

"Gotcha. So where you guys stayin'?"

"At the Palm Beach Resort I think, you?"

"Whoa, so am I! We're gunna be filming there for a week. If you're sticking around, maybe you should join us."

"You mean like, be on the show?"

"Only if you want to."

"Sure, how 'bout you guys? You cool with it?"

"Hells ya! So you mean we all get to be on like, national TV right?" Reyna responded swinging her head around the seat.

"Ya, is that cool witchu?" inquired Jake.

"Boy, what do you think?"

"I'll take that as a ya, you cool Dan?"

"Like I have a choice," hissed the ghost hybrid. He was usually never this mean around new people, old habits of manners. Why did he feel so jealous of this guy? He wasn't flirting with Sam, and even if he were, Danny didn't feel that way about Sam, right?

"Will you excuse us a minute? Thanks!" And without giving him time to respond, she ripped Danny from his seat down to the bathroom, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

"What was that? I swear Danny, you've been pissed this whole flight! Is there a reason why you have to be so rude?" She snarled when he didn't answer, "Ugh! Will you please just knock it off and try to be nice. This guy is cool so what's your problem?" 

"I don't like him okay?"

"Why not? He barely said anything to you!"

'_Because he's flirting circles around you!'_

"I just don't okay."

"Well could you please just suck it up, at least till we get to the resort?" Sam gave him a pleading stare, one that Danny couldn't say no to, "Please, do it for me! I mean come on; he invited us to be on TV!"

"Oh, come on Sam! I don't want to be on TV! No," he sighed,"…fine."

"Thank you. You don't have to like him, but just, be nice okay. I can't stand you when you get like this."

'_Ya right!'_

"Whatever."

* * *

"OhmiGod! It's even better than the pictures?" Sam mumbled, scanning the amazing hotel from top to bottom. The four stood in the massive lobby, luggage in hand as they made their way to the front desk. 

"Wow, this is nice. I gotta hand it to ya Sam, I didn't have faith," alleged Danny, "Are you sure that we don't owe you anything? It just seems a tad on the other extreme."

"Don't worry about it, I got everything covered and it hardly left a dent in the funds. You're too modest."

"I just don't know if I'm okay with you paying for all of this."

"Boy, you know your girl's loaded, she got our back on this one. I'm just hoping they got room service!"

"Yeah Reyna, they got room service," sighed Sam. A look of excitement lit up on the petite Latina's face.

"That my girl!" she giggled.

"I'm not worried 'bout room service, I wanna know where the buffet is!" Tucker exclaimed, licking his lips, "I'm starved."

"Yeah, like that's something new," Danny smarted, "We'll grab a bite after we get the room."

"Fine."

"Reservations for Sam Manson please," she sliding her card to the manager.

"Room 427, and here's your key miss, and you four enjoy your stay here at Palm Beach Resort." She beamed a falsetto smile that Sam was sure she had shown everyone, but at least she was courteous. Sam returned the favor.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Damn, this is even better." Reyna exclaimed, rushing to the bed by the window "This bed is mine ya'll!" 

"You mean ours right?" Tucker asked hopefully, but fearing the answer.

"Nice try, but I don't do that the first week, you got at least another one to go before that. I ain't a hoe playa, but you can flatter a lady and take the one next to me."

"Alright, I'll take a rain check on the first, babe."

"Who said I would? But aiight, and only 'cause you my boo." She gave him a peck as she began to unload her many suitcases.

"Hey, you guys wanna hit the pool?" asked Danny.

"I thought you said we could go to the buffet?" Tucker asked in dismay.

"That can wait. It's getting late and the buffet is open till ten anyways. You know what, why don't we go to the hot tubs instead."

"That's sounds great! Then we'll go to the buffet, for you Tuck," said Sam. Tucker smiled.

The room was huge, gorgeous 2-story suite. The lower story consisted of a bathroom, living room, and small kitchen – complete with a well-stocked fridge that Tucker found much to his liking, seeing as how he stuffed his face with it's contents the moment he discovered it. On the upper story there was a hanger with 4 full-sized beds, arranged in pairs, two on each side separated by an end table. Conveniently, there was a small closet on the side, which Sam and Reyna stocked rather quickly with their many belongings, leaving the boys with the armoire on the opposite wall.

The girls were in the bathroom changing into their swimsuits. Sam had become fond of the water, as well as the sun over the years. She never did grow out of black though, so to no one's surprise, she donned a plain black bikini, which complimented her small, curvy frame rather well. She looked at herself in the mirror, making minor adjustments to her suit. Her black hair, now longer, draped over her shoulders, so she flipped it back and smiled at her reflection, tying a red, flowered wrap around her waist. Reyna however was a little on the short side, being only 5' 2" and very curvaceous, but not at all fat. She had on a light blue bikini that flattered her tanned skin, and caramel-colored hair, beautifully. She wrapped a towel around her hips and gestured to Sam that she was ready to go.

The girls met up with the Danny and Tucker in the living room, who were stunned to say, none the least. The two couples, one of which in denial, walked down the numerous halls to the lobby, and then out to the back. Everything was expediently located out by the pool, all of which overlooked the ocean, a striking sight to behold. The fading sun set the mood, and to their advantage, not many people were about at the hour, more than likely at the buffet. Shades of purple, pink, and orange painted the sky, not with a cloud in view. Black silhouettes of palm trees and birds lined the horizon. It was slightly breezy, and ranging in the 70's; a perfect night.

"Wow, that's all I can say. It's beautiful here." Tucker muttered in a half whisper, breaking the silence as the four slid into the bubbling pool.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Reyna.

"It's almost like you have to whisper," Sam joked making fun of the couple. They laughed. Reyna scooted closer to Tucker; he instinctively drew his arm around her shoulder. They looked strait up into the sky; stars faded into view and in a way appeared to wink playfully at their observers, all four grinned.

"Awe, you two are so cute together!" Sam teased.

"We ain't the only ones," Tucker replied with a badgering grin.

"Cut it out Tuck, you know we ain't like that," Danny moaned.

"You keep telling yourself that, and one day, you might fool someone." Sam blushed; flattered by the fact that she knew Danny wasn't being truthful. She had known for quite some time that Danny had liked her, but decided to leave it up to him to make the first move. When he did, she'd be waiting. She giggled when she noticed his cheeks turn the same shade of rose, "You know, even after five years, it's still hilarious, especially the fact that you are still completely clueless man. It ain't that hard to see."

"I think it's adorable, and he'll figure it out, so leave him alone dude," added Reyna.

"Can you two please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Whatever man." Tucker was still smiling, and to some extent, this was beginning to annoy Danny.

"Do you guys still wanna be on that show, Jake gave me his number and said to keep in touch if we were still interested," Sam spoke up, changing the subject, "And he told me there where some awesome clubs here, we should check 'em out."

"Hell yeah we wanna be on the show!" answered Reyna for the rest of the group, "and you know we gotta check out those clubs so we can, you know, drop it like it's hot!"

"I didn't know you danced Sam."

"Reyna taught me a thing or two." Sam blushed at Danny's comment.

* * *

They sat out on the dimly lit terrace for and hour or so, becoming lost in the time and conversation. You could faintly hear the soft hum of the bass, coming from one of the many near-by clubs. It blended with the natural orchestra of crickets, frogs, and crashing ocean waves, combining to make a symphony of sounds. 

Unfortunately for Tucker, they ended up missing the buffet, but between the room service and the full refrigerator back in the suite, there would be _plenty_ of food to satisfy them. That is if Tucker didn't hog it all.

"Man, I can't believe you made me miss the buffet, and to top it off, all that time in the hot tub turned me into the human raisin. You owe me one Dan," Tucker moaned disappointedly.

"What is this buffet of which you speak?" Danny answered innocently. Tucker flashed him a serious glance, "Okay, sorry dude, but at least we got to chill outside away from all the people."

"Yeah whatever."

"Well, there's plenty of food back at the suite, and there's always room service."

"Now you're speakin' my language!" interrupted Reyna, "Let's go girl." She grabbed Sam by the arm and ran. Sam didn't fight it and the two girls laughed as they anxiously cantered off.

* * *

"Dude, I don't get you! I mean come one, you like her; she likes you, what's the problem? I'm lucky I finally got you to admit it to me, and that took what, two years? What are you waiting for? Man, if you are ever gonna ask her, this vacation would be the best time to leave an impression." 

"She really likes me?"

"Damn, you are clueless! YES!"

"So that's what you meant by clueless."

"Wow man, it took you _that_ long? Sam and Reyna are like best friends and Sam tells her _everything_, and when I say that, I mean everything. And Rey tells me, so trust me, she digs you."

"I dunno, I just don't wanna ruin things between us."

"How would that ruin things? You know Sam ain't like that. You'd be making it better if anything. Trust me dude, make a move."

"You really think I should."

"No Danny, I don't, I just brought it up for laughs. Duh, I want you to and she does too."

"Okay. You know what, I'm gonna do it. I love Sam, and if she feels the same way, then what do I have to loose?"

"Good for you man! You know how you gonna do it?"

"Not a clue."

* * *

**_Well there you have it! R&R now..._**

**_I'll be updating every Friday from now on. Later!_**


End file.
